


Crisis Point (с дополнениями)

by xeniaflame



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaflame/pseuds/xeniaflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crisis Point — это вещь, без которой бы на свет не появилась По ту сторону сна.<br/>Crisis Point — сон, изнанка бытия, то, что было когда-то и что отредактировано сейчас, в настоящем. В настоящем это — сюжет для клипа, в другой версии реальности — трагедия, что была необратима, потому что была пройдена та самая точка невозврата, когда еще можно было вернуться на свой аэродром.</p><p>Выкладывается с дополнениями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Послеобеденное время всегда было для Шенна временем отдыха. Благословен тот, кто когда-то придумал сиесты. Хотя, пожалуй, для Джареда такого понятия не существовало в корне. Шеннон потянулся и зевнул, закрывая глаза. Надо бы приучить брата хоть иногда отдыхать по-человечески. Ровный ход машины успокаивал. Хорошо вот так иногда — не думая ни о чем, дремать на заднем сиденье.

1.

Джаред взбежал по ступенькам, забыв о спине, и тут же поморщился и зашипел — ткань снова прилипла к треснувшим корочкам шрамов. Сейчас он хотел одного — отойти от кошмара последней недели, не думать о том, что чудом уцелел, и чтобы Шенн был рядом. Шенн был дома — Джей понял это по запаху сигарет и легкому шуму на кухне. Он нарочно громко хлопнул дверью, чтобы привлечь внимание брата. Накануне своего исчезновения они поссорились и теперь, скорее всего, Шеннон думает, что Джаред пропал в отместку ему и все эти дни зависал с какими-нибудь шлюхами. Джаред второй раз хлопнул дверью уже своей комнаты и присел на диван, хватая ртом воздух. Если бы ему раньше сказали, что его выберут как жертву для какого-то кровавого ритуала, он бы поржал и плюнул прорицателю в лицо. Но спину жгло не по-детски. 

— Может, ты поздороваешься хотя бы? — Шеннон остановился у двери, но не стал открывать и входить. Он был здорово зол на брата. Тот наверняка где-нибудь шикарно отвис, а ему даже позвонить и предупредить не мог.   
— Потом поздороваешься, — отрезал Джаред, подошел, прилип щекой к двери, погладил ее и почему-то засмеялся. — А помнишь, сволочь, как я тебе лет десять назад в любви признался, а ты поржал и похерил мои слова? — Он хлопнул ладонью по двери в каком-то странном неадеквате. — Ненавижу, сука! — выдохнул он почти нежно.   
— Что?! — Шеннон онемел — он реально плохо помнил тот момент и тогда это действительно показалось очередным приколом Джея, которому загнаться — как два пальца обоссать. — Джей, что ты несешь? Хватит уже. Можешь меня ненавидеть сколько угодно. Я иногда тебе поражаюсь, — добавил он совсем тихо и ушел готовить ужин и смотреть футбол. 

2.

— Тебе вечно, блядь, всё равно. — Джаред выполз на кухню минут через двадцать и залил хлопья молоком. — Я нашел нам басиста.   
— О, надо же, — хмыкнул Шенн. — И это с ним ты пропадал хрен знает где?   
— О, спасибо, что спросил. Надо же. — Лицо Джареда от раздражения пошло красными пятнами. — Я просто по блядям шлялся. — Он наклонился к уху брата. — Только этот парень мне жизнь спас, пока ты тут булки грел и сопел в две дырки.   
— Я за него безумно счастлив. — Шеннон разозлился и оторопел одновременно. — И в какой же бордель тебя занесло, м?   
— Меня занесло не в бордель, кретин! — Джаред отодвинул тарелку — есть почему-то расхотелось. — Но теперь я тебе хер расскажу. В борделе обо мне спросишь. — Он сделал резкое движение и выдохнул, на лбу мелкими росинками выступил пот : ткань футболки прилипла так, что это причиняло уже не неудобство, а самую настоящую боль.   
— Джаред, если с тобой что-то случилось — это другой вопрос. — Шенн взглянул на него. — Что с тобой? Рассказывай.   
— Ты бы свой тон сейчас слышал! — Джаред согнул в руках ложку, даже не заметив как. — По глазам вижу, что тебе сейчас всё равно. Было б не всё равно — спросил бы раньше! Смотри свой идиотский телевизор, а я пойду на хер!   
— Да я не знаю, как с тобой разговаривать! — вскипел Шеннон, отнимая у него ложку и разгибая ее обратно. — «У меня случилась хуйня, не скажу какая!». Я неделю не спал и думал, что тебя где-то закопали, а ты выламываешься, как перед девчонкой. Не хочешь говорить — не надо. Только не капай мне на нервы. Никто не виноват, что я твой брат.   
Вместо ответа Джаред стащил футболку, содрав корочку еще с нескольких порезов:   
— Да лучше б меня закопали! Он не знает, как со мной разговаривать! По-человечески! Антисептик тащи! А то я не знаю, куда ты его заныкал!   
— Fuck! Откуда это? — Шеннон в шоке смотрел на его спину. — Тебя били?! Кто это сделал?   
— Нет. Это нож. Разве хреново видно?! Чего ты застыл?! Да, били тоже! А теперь тащи хоть что-нибудь! Печет же. 

3.

Джаред шипел, когда щипало:   
— Обычная история. Познакомился в баре с компанией, подсел к ним, напился. А они какой-то хренью оккультной занимаются. А я им подошел. Они жертв определенного типажа выбирают. — Он дернулся. — Дальше был стандартный набор... ну, оргия там... пытки. А басист наш будущий, Мэтт, кстати, его зовут, случайно там оказался. Домом ошибся, что ли...   
— Домом ошибся, говоришь? — нахмурился Шенн. — В полицию надо бы обратиться.   
— С какими фактами? Я даже не помню, где я был и рож не помню. Мне глаза завязали потом — так и тусовался там. Да и наверное место поменяют после того, как Мэтт их спалил.   
— Все равно заявление не мешало бы написать.   
— Хорошо. Дай мне хотя бы пару дней отойти. — Джаред повернулся к нему, притянул за затылок, поцеловал — со странной свободой человека, избежавшего смерти, и снова повернулся спиной — чтоб Шенн мог закончить обработку. — Лучше поздно, чем никогда. - неизвестно к чему сказал он.   
Шеннон ничего не ответил. Руки дрожали и он с трудом подавлял панику. Это всё стресс. Надо поговорить с Джеем, когда тот будет адекватен. Шеннон облизнул губы. Жжет. И какое-то странное чувство. 

4.

Он заглянул к брату перед сном. Джаред лежал на животе и казалось, дремал, уложив голову на руки.   
— На, выпей. — Шеннон поставил на столик успокоительный чай. — Отдохни. Спокойной ночи.   
— Спасибо. — Джаред поднял голову. — Спокойной ночи, Шеннон. И да, оставь мне свой телефон. Мой отобрали. А мне надо перезвонить. — он вытащил из джинс клочок бумаги с номером Мэтта и глаза потеплели.   
Шенн оставил мобильник:   
— Звони.

Прежде, чем нажать на кнопки, Джаред пару минут медлил, припоминая события трехдневной давности, когда почти на пороге болевого шока он уже желал смерти, как избавления, и услышал голос: сначала резкий и неприятный, а затем — успокаивающий и согревающий, и руки, что сами по себе уже были анестезией: бережно поднимали, несли, наносили на изрезанную кожу что-то холодное и одновременно едкое, но унимающее кровь и боль. Он забыл этот бальзам в машине Мэтта, когда тот спустя два дня, которые Джаред провел у него как в бреду, тревожно забываясь, и то и дело проваливаясь в черную теплую бездну и вздрагивая во сне, поддался на его уговоры и довез таки домой, высадив за квартал от дома.

5.

Шеннон отнесся к Мэтту с подозрением. Кто он такой? Ему не верилось, что их новый басист оказалось в нужном месте вовремя и просто так. После заявление Джареда открыли дело, но результатов не было. Как и следов. Не считая следов на теле. Шенн подозревал всех, а Джей все больше привязывался к Мэтту. И если бы Шеннона спросили, почему его так раздражает новый басист, что ни словом ни делом не сделал ему ничего плохого, он бы не смог разумно объяснить, почему иногда раздражение зашкаливает до отметки «ненависть». Возможно потому что Джаред неуловимо менялся в присутствии Воктера, становясь мягче и спокойней, потому что прислушивался к его мнению, или же потому что Мэтт неизменно оказывался рядом, когда брату был нужен совет или помощь. И Шеннон искал способ, чтобы вывести Джареда из-под его влияния.

6.

Иногда они репетировали дома на выходных. Шрамы заживали и страшно чесались и Джареду тогда казалось, что он как собака, которая ищет об что почесаться, когда уж совсем невыносимо. Вот и сейчас... Он отложил гитару и повернулся спиной к Мэтту:  
– Почеши спинку.  
Тот запустил ладонь под ткань и Джаред слегка прогнулся, тихонько урча от удовольствия. Мэтт стянул его футболку и потянул за плечи поближе, скользнув ладонями по торсу, а затем повернул к себе и поцеловал. И Джаред, еще никем не прирученный, настороженный и временами агрессивный, позволил себя увлечь, втянуть в эту теплую, болезненную мягкость близости.

7.

Шеннон вернулся из ближайшего магазина, где он делал недельную закупку продуктов, и аптеки, где искал мазь для спины Джея, и почему-то интуитивно не стал звать младшего брата. Что-то подсказывало, что не следует этого делать. Дверь гостиной была приоткрыта. В полумраке Шеннон слышал приглушенные стоны Джареда и видел ритмичное покачивание фигуры Мэтта над ним. Он не стал смотреть дальше и пошел раскладывать продукты по полочкам холодильника. Но вспышка все той же непонятной ярости на миг ослепила, выбив сознание из колеи адекватности. Любовники, значит? Шенн ухмыльнулся: быстро же Джей находит. Назло родному брату, верно? Но ничего. Зато теперь есть верный способ проверить, кто на самом деле для него важнее.

8.

– Развлекаешься? - спросил он Джареда, когда тот вышел на кухню и сразу же потянулся за упаковкой сока.  
– А нечего подсматривать! - огрызнулся тот.  
– А вы и не особо прятались.  
– Закрыли тему! - ощерился Джей. 

9.

Перед самым выступлением Мэтт подошел к Джареду и мазнул по губам порезанным лезвием пальцем:  
– Теперь ты готов.  
Джей вскинул на него глаза, улыбнулся, и Шенна покоробило. Он не мог понять, что именно происходит между этими двумя. Почему брат так увлекся всем этим символизмом, набил себе крест на руке, к чему эти разговоры о фениксе, возрождающемся из пепла, рисунки, странные тексты, подведенные черным глаза и горящий взгляд, когда Джаред пытался объяснить ему скрытый смысл там, где Шеннон не видел смысла совсем.

Он перехватил его за пятнадцать минут до начала выступления в гримерке, где кроме них, никого не было. Джей наводил последние штрихи. Шеннон подошел и ухватил его за волосы. Капец стайлингу. Он развернул его к себе на крутящемся стуле и поцеловал. Он хотел узнать, насколько глубоко Джареда держит Мэтт. Шеннон не думал о том, что этот метод, по сути, бесчестный по отношению к брату. У него была цель — избавить того от влияния Воктера.

Джареда накрыло горячей удушающей волной, он захлебнулся, пытаясь выплыть на поверхность и вцепился в руки Шенна. Ему было почти больно. Всегда это «почти». От которого так близко до «очень».  
– Что ты на меня так смотришь? - прошептал Шеннон в его губы. - Ты же меня хотел.  
– Я тебя хотел десять лет. Ты не хотел...  
– А сейчас не хочешь?  
– Хочу. - Джаред осторожно, как будто его могло ударить током, потерся губами о уголок его рта.  
– Тогда не выходи на сцену. И ты получишь чего хочешь. - Шеннон шел ва-банк, прекрасно зная, как Джаред мечтал вот о таком первом большом шоу.  
– Нельзя заставлять меня делать такой выбор...  
– Как знаешь. - Шеннон отстранился. - Иди, время. И Мэтт ждет.  
– Ты сволочь, Шенн. - Джаред сглотнул. Да, Шеннон хорошо всё просчитал. - Сам не знаешь, чего хочешь. - Он отвесил старшему пощечину и пошел к сцене.   
– А чего ты хочешь? - пробормотал Шеннон вслед, но Джей его уже не услышал.

9.

Уже за кулисами Мэтт пересекся с Джеем взглядами и его тряхнуло. «Ад — это не насилие. Ад — посмотреть в глаза». Его выводила из себя эта беспомощность Джареда перед теми чувствами к брату, которые тот безуспешно пытался задавить, а в результате они задавили его самого. Если когда-нибудь его удастся вылечить от этой зависимости — можно считать себя великим магом.  
Джей психовал на сцене, что публика принимала за экпрессивную подачу материала, и ни разу не подбежал к барабанам, даже на прощальный поклон стал подальше от Шенна. Слез не было. Тех слез, что зрители бы расценили как эмоцию. Они сгорели внутри.

10.

Позже Джаред переодевался, швыряя одежду в сумку и матерясь. Мэтт был где-то с техниками и поэтому гасить негатив было некому.  
— Успокойся. Да, это было нечестно с моей стороны предлагать такие условия. Прости. Не злись, — сказал Шенн.  
— Спасибо за извинение! — Джаред резко повернулся к брату, резанул взглядом. — А то трахнул бы, а потом сказал — ах, Джей, это было ошибкой, я же твой брат, ты свободен!  
— А ты так хочешь, чтоб я тебя трахнул?  
Джаред замолчал. Ситуация была проигрышной. Для него. В любом варианте — чтобы он не ответил.  
— Да, хочу. — Он вскинул подбородок. И всё, что хотел сказать на самом деле, спрятал подальше. 

«Люби меня. Я буду твоим. Тенью твоей стану. Эхом твоих шагов. Отголоском сна. Касайся моей души бережно. Возьми в ладони сердце. И пусть мое сознание невесомой пушинкой ляжет на ладонь твоего».

А потом Джаред отчего-то терялся, не осмеливаясь коснуться брата так, как желал всегда, и теперь, унимая дрожь в руках, как-то неловко расстегивал и стаскивал свою одежду, пока Шеннон не отцепил его пальцы от пуговиц и не раздел его сам. Джаред постоянно вздрагивал, когда брат касался его. Словно от боли.  
Секс был быстрым и ярким. Джаред прижимался к Шенну все плотнее, отвечал на каждое движение, обнимал его, зарывался в волосы, хотя внутри всё сжималось.  
После Шеннон курил у окна, а Джаред сидел обнаженным на диванчике и ждал, что тот хоть что-нибудь сделает или скажет. Обычной ласки, прядей пропущенных сквозь пальцы, было бы достаточно, чтобы вернуть ему надежду. Но Шеннон не двигался и молчал, не подавая ни единого знака.

Ситуацию неопределенного ожидания разрешил Мэтт, который еще раньше подошел к двери и теперь, настороженный тишиной, вошел туда без стеснения. Он заранее знал, что приблизительно увидит. И он не ошибся. Он собрал одежду Джареда и стал того одевать — так, как ребенок одевает куклу.   
— Хватит, — тихо сказал он. — Хватит уже унижаться.


	2. Chapter 2

Шеннон молчал — говорить было нечего, да и что тут скажешь. Он не стал произносить банальностей вроде: «Это не то, что ты думаешь» или «Ты все неправильно понял». Его мысли сейчас вообще не имели цензурного эквивалента и самым добрым пожеланием было то, чтобы Мэтт провалился вместе со всем человечеством, которому он уже неоднократно желал приятного апокалипсиса, ну или хотя бы с Джеем, которому он не желал ничего иного, кроме как выбросить дурь из головы. И поэтому он позволил Мэтту увести брата.

11.

Джаред забрался на заднее сиденье, забился в угол: Мэтт наблюдал за ним в зеркало.  
— Потерпи, — негромко произнес он. — Приедем домой, ты выпьешь, уснешь, опять выпьешь, потом вырвешь, потом придешь в себя, поешь горячего и только затем будешь решать что-нибудь. Не сгоряча. Ты понял?  
— Вот за что, а? — подавленно отозвался Джаред. — Я же от него ничего не требовал, я всего лишь хотел, чтобы он признал за мной право его любить. Чтобы не шарахался, как от прокаженного.  
— Ну, судя по тому, что произошло, в этот раз он от тебя не шарахался, а вовсе наоборот.  
— Да лучше бы прибил, чем так... — Джаред, не мигая, смотрел на экран мобильного. Он ждал шага навстречу, звонка, сообщения, но Шенн молчал. 

Шеннон молчал потому, что сам был не меньшим упрямцем, чем Джаред. Молчал потому, что знал — Мэтт позаботится и утешит. Во всех смыслах. А еще потому, что был уверен — у брата очередной заскок, это пройдет, Джей вернется домой и всё будет по-прежнему. Да нет, вряд ли уже что-то будет по прежнему. По позвоночнику сладким током прокатился тот самый первый, слабый стон в его губы и ощущение жара другого тела. Шеннон тряхнул головой, сгоняя наваждение. Да, это всё бред, случайность и ошибка.

12.

Джаред приехал через два дня, ближе к вечеру.  
— Я ухожу, — сказал он Шенну вместо приветствия и вытащил дорожную сумку, собирая вещи.  
Шеннон хмыкнул. Заявление брата было для него слишком громким и показательным.  
— Не будь тряпкой, Джаред, — ответил он.  
— Может я для тебя и тряпка, Шенн. — Джаред выпрямился. В голосе прозвучала почти горечь. — Но для остальных я всё еще — человек. — Он бросал вещи, почти не глядя, и надеялся, что сама эта ситуация послужит катализатором нужной ему реакции, что Шеннон сгребет его и скажет «Да перестань ты страдать херней, придурок». Но брат был статичен:  
— До встречи на репетиции, Джаред.  
— Ее не будет..  
Шеннон непонимающе уставился на него.  
— Я _совсем_ ухожу, Шенн. У нас с Мэттом свой проект.  
— Что-то?! — Шеннон разозлился и растерялся. Он не ожидал вот такого вот предательского удара — будто, глядя глаза в глаза, его ударили ножом в живот. — Новый проект, значит?? А обо мне ты подумал?  
Джаред не ответил, застегнул сумку и направился в гостиную, где его уже дожидался теперь уже бывший басист их с братом группы.  
— Ну и катись отсюда! — вспылил Шеннон, выведенный из себя. — Я тебе пришлю своего агента. Выплатишь неустойку по контракту!  
— А чего тебе платить? — спросил Мэтт. — Свои отступные ты уже получил.  
Шенн вспыхнул, уловив издевку с ходу.  
— Вспомни, _кому_ ты это говоришь!  
— А ты ему _кто?_ — Мэтт придерживал Джареда за плечи. — Вижу, Джей не получил ни полноценного любовника ни хорошего брата.  
— Перестаньте! — голос Джареда был сорванным, хриплым и злым. Он стряхнул волосы на лицо и рванул к дверям, не замечая как Шеннон и Мэтт обменялись весьма говорящими взглядами в духе «Я еще с тобой поквитаюсь».

Впоследствии Шеннон не раз думал о том, что надо было остановить, удержать, сказать, что всё это глупости и не надо никуда идти, удержать возле себя эту вечно мечущуюся душу. У них с Джаредом не раз были переломные точки, но вот именно эта, последняя, и стала критической.   
В авиации есть такое понятие как точка возврата — точка, в которой запаса топлива еще хватит, чтоб вернуться на родной аэродром. Если следуешь дальше, то впереди только неизвестность. И они перешагнули в этот момент свою личную точку возврата, точнее, ее можно было бы назвать точкой не-возврата, crisis point.

13.

Джей не подавал о себе никаких вестей, и Шеннон думал, что он делает это нарочно, из упрямства, из желания во что бы то ни стало добиться своего. Что там за проект, он не знал. Он не следил за прессой, потому что был слишком занят поиском людей для того, чтоб сохранить группу. А еще не раз ловил себя на том, что слышит мягкие утренние шаги Джея, что спросонку окликает его, что готовит на двоих чай. Тоска ела почище ржавчины на металле, но Шеннон принимал ее за ломку от привычки быть всегда вместе.

По телевизору снова говорили о каких-то жертвах и мистических знаках, о том, что некая оккультная группа практикует очищение через страдание и дарит новую жизнь через смерть. Шеннон фыркнул, слушая вполуха и перечитывая тексты. Тоже мне, гениальные идеи для новой религии.   
Один из несчастных, спасшихся буквально чудом, измененным голосом описывал того, кто проводил сам ритуал. Затем на экране возник фоторобот, максимально приближенный к облику того, кого Шенн узнал бы сразу, потому что знал его всю жизнь. Но тому уже порядком надоела вся эта чушь и поэтому он, не глядя, щелкнул пультом и изображение погасло.

Двадцать первый век, блядь... пытки, оргии... инквизиция какая-то... а впрочем, инквизиция вроде оргиями не увлекалась, хотя... хрен его знает. Шенн вздохнул. Хоть бы словом обозвался, олух маленький.

14.

Спустя почти год к нему наведались с вопросами, не известно ли ему, где скрывается его брат.   
«Почему скрывается?» — непонимающе спросил Шеннон, наткнувшись на удивление в ответ. Дальнейшая информация показалась ему каким-то нездоровым бредом больного на всю голову сочинителя ужастиков. «Ваш брат является одним из руководителей данной оккультной организации... основателем которой есть Мэтт Воктер... число жертв возросло... общественность возмущена... начался сбор подписей за немедленную смертную казнь... руки в крови... удивительно, что Вы настолько не интересуетесь судьбой своего младшего брата». Шеннон был огорошен настолько, что мозг просто отказывался принимать данные. Его Джаред — и вдруг «руки в крови» не вязались совсем. Да, Джей бывал злым и несдержанным, но чтобы вот так, целенаправленно кого-то убивать... нет, здесь какая-то ошибка. «Вы, вероятно, что-то путаете...» — пробормотал он. Его брат не мог быть чудовищем, которое изобрело свою религию и применяло к жертвам свои методы. Джей мог быть агрессивным, но в рамках.

Глухое стекло, отделявшее Шеннона от всего мира, грохнуло и разбилось тысячью осколков, изрезав душу. Помнится, тот парень, что выжил, говорил что-то о выразительных и жестоких глазах и татуировке в виде крыльев на спине. Но у Джареда не было никаких татуировок. Глаза — да, несомненно выразительны. Но не жестокие. В последний раз, когда Шеннон видел его, глаза у Джея были... совершенно отчаянными. Такими они бывают у тех, кто долго ждал, думал, а затем на что-то решился. Причем бесповоротно.

Шеннон твердо решил найти брата до тех пор, пока его не нашел кто-либо еще до него. Хотелось знать правду, какой бы она не была. Определенный типаж... тот парень в телеке, помниться, сильно смахивал на него самого, Шеннона. Может, Джаред таким образом отыгрывается на людях, не желая мстить ему самому? Нужно было проверить. Шеннон прислушивался к новостям, и узнав, что в одном из городов опять совершилось загадочное и мистическое убийство, отправился туда. Шанс найти Джареда был ничтожен, но кем бы он был, если б не использовал хоть его?

15.

В баре было уютно и не слишком шумно. Шеннон сидел у стойки, пока его внимание нечаянно не привлекла девушка в красном платье, спросившая не знает ли он, какой из коктейлей ей выбрать и чтоб самый вкусный. Он в ответ окинул ее взглядом. Красивая. Шенн улыбнулся:  
— Лучше всего вот этот. Его очень любит мой брат... Ты одна?  
— Не совсем. Мы сегодня отмечаем одно событие. Не желаешь присоединиться?  
— Какое же событие?  
— Помолвку подруги. — Она помахала кому-то в зале. — И мне совершенно не хочется веселиться там одной. Выручишь?  
— Легко.  
Селена улыбнулась и повела его к своим друзьям. Дальше было просто — коктейль, второй, незаметно бросить таблетку в напиток, пригласить на прогулку по городу. Легко. Она улыбалась. Селена была на хорошем счету у Мэтта и имела с этого неплохой бонус. А еще... иногда во время оргий его любовник выбирал именно ее для игр, зачастую пугающе острых, но всегда заканчивавшихся нереальными сладкими ощущениями. Это было почти наркотиком.

16.

Всё было как в тумане. Шеннон понимал, что похоже, перебрал, а теперь отрубается прямо в чьей-то машине. Он пришел в себя от боли в затекших запястьях и обнаружил, что руки стянуты, а на глазах повязка.  
— Кого вы притащили?! — голос Джареда бил по ушам. Послышалось два глухих удара и оправдания со стороны приволокших его в помещение. — Он же мог привести за собой хвост. — Джей вздернул его голову и Шеннон тут же заработал оплеуху. — Ты привел за собой хвост?!  
— А, братец. — Шеннон криво улыбнулся. — Так и думал, что тебя встречу. Я так понимаю, ты теперь непомерно крут? Когда я говорил — не будь тряпкой, я не имел в виду убийства.  
— Ну почему только убийства, Шенни? — голос Джареда стал низким и бархатным, но еще более зловещим. — Запиши на мой счет еще оргии и пытки. Это же целое искусство. — Джаред приподнял его подбородок. — Я многое усовершенствовал.  
— О, да ты у нас талантливый мальчик! И что ты будешь со мной делать? Продемонстрируешь все на практике, а потом убьешь?  
— Не сразу. Для начала я испробую их на другом, ни в чем не повинном человеке. А ты посмотришь.  
— К чему эта жестокость, Джей? Что ты пытаешься доказать?  
— Когда-то я прошел через это сам. И мне не снятся эти люди. Я спокойно сплю по ночам. Это ведь хорошо, да?  
— Сними с меня повязку, — потребовал Шеннон. — Я хочу видеть твои глаза.  
Джаред усмехнулся, снимая ткань:  
— Смотри. Могу даже на ночь свою фотографию оставить.  
Шеннон поднял на него взгляд. Да, внешне это все еще был его брат. Но внутри все было чужим, холодным. Чудовищным.

Вскоре притащили еще какого-то парня. Видимо, не стали выбирать и ухватили первого попавшегося, но из тех, кого не скоро начинают искать, судя по одежде.  
Шеннона заставили смотреть. И он орал вместе с тем, умоляя Джареда остановиться.

Джаред любил вырезать ножом что-нибудь на спине жертв. Иногда это были целые картины. Когда несчастный сорвал голос и почти потерял сознание, Джаред остановился, слизнул кровь с ножа и подошел к брату:  
— Почему ты не кричал так вместе со мной, когда я пришел домой? Со мной делали то же самое. Я ничего не прибавил. Он тебе чужой. Но тебе его жаль. А когда я вернулся с изорванной в клочья душой, ты замазал мне спину и посчитал долг выполненным.  
— Потому что ему было наплевать на тебя. — Откуда-то возник Мэтт. До этого Шеннон нигде его не видел. — Он тебя и не любил никогда. Ты был для него обузой, младшим братом, который доставляет только проблемы. Да, Шеннон? — Мэтт наклонился к нему. — Давно не виделись. Это, наверное, хорошо. Потому что я сделаю с тобой такое, что ты будешь завидовать ему. — Мэтт кивнул в сторону случайной жертвы.  
— Позволь мне. — Джаред облизнул губы. — Я сам. После того, как закончим с тем.— он повернулся спиной к Шенну, сбросив жилетку и тот разглядел столь знакомые по описанию черные крылья на спине. Пальцы Мэтта ласково скользнули по старым шрамам и Джаред прикрыл глаза.

17.

На ночь Шенна заперли в каком-то подвале. Он не знал, что его ждет, но был более чем уверен, что ничего хорошего. Среди ночи его приволокли к Мэтту. Джареда в поле зрения не было. Шеннону заклеили рот скотчем и швырнули на какую-то поверхность, полностью раздев. Было темно, но он ощущал запах старой крови, которым пропитались доски алтаря.  
— Прибейте его ладони, — распорядился Мэтт. — Это будет мой подарок Джею на утро.  
Шенн с ужасом почувствовал, как ладони коснулось железо. Потом гвоздь вошел в руку.  
— Только не вздумай обоссаться, — насмешливо произнес Мэтт над ухом. — Ты же не хочешь, чтоб Джей тебя таким увидел. Не бойся, до утра не подохнешь. Я хочу, чтоб он хорошо развлекся.  
Шеннон прошипел что-то невнятное. К утру он почти отключился.

18.

Джаред пришел утром один, склонился над Шенном, погладил пальцами щеку и снял скотч с губ.  
—Моя любовь, — почти с нежностью шепнул он. И достал нож.  
Он не успел его применить. В дверь ворвались люди в форме и сбили его с ног.

Шеннон не стал подавать никакого заявления. Он простил брату его безумие. Не время было сводить непонятные счеты. Его сейчас интересовало только одно — жизнь Джея. Дни были кошмаром — чувствовать, как брата все ненавидят и желать ему жизни. Пожалуй, Шеннон был единственным, кто желал, чтобы Джаред жил. Был еще Мэтт. Но Мэтт в то утро куда-то уехал и поэтому накрыли всех, кроме него. И Шеннон был странно уверен в том, что Мэтт считает виноватым именно его, Шенна, что когда-нибудь он найдет его и отправит на тот свет. А возможно и расскажет, каким был Джей всё то время, которое они бездарно упустили.

19.

В день первого судебного заседания Джареда под конвоем привезли к зданию суда, где неожиданно быстро собралась толпа журналистов, телевизионщиков, родственников убитых и им сочувствующих. Они рванулись к Джареду все одновременно и конвой дрогнул. Кто-то выпихнул его в толпу и та стала бить и рвать его на части.  
Шеннон кинулся в это месиво. Но не бить. Он рычал и плакал, пытаясь закрыть брата от ударов. Его руки уже зажили, но сейчас снова начали кровоточить. Всё вокруг будто обезумело. Он схватил Джареда в этом круговороте, крепко-крепко прижимая к себе. Удары сыпались со всех сторон.  
— Всё это ложь... — шептал он. — Мы проснемся и будет всё иначе..  
Джаред вздрагивал и закрывал голову руками, почти ничего не видя из-за крови, заливавшей лицо.  
Подкреплению удалось навести порядок и вытянуть их оттуда. Но не в здание суда. В больницу.

20.

Первым делом, придя в себя, Шеннон поинтересовался, где Джаред. Ему ответили, что в соседней палате, под усиленной охраной, и пустили ненадолго. Он сел на край постели и поцеловал брата в лоб. На того было больно смотреть, но Шеннон видел его таким как прежде. Таким, каким тот был до.  
— Ты в порядке. — Джаред растянул разбитые губы в подобии улыбки.  
— Да, я в порядке. — Шеннон смотрел в его лицо. Трудно было дышать от осознания — Джей скоро умрет. Казнь никто не отменял. Прошлого у них нет, будущего — тоже. Есть только сейчас. И от этого страшно, страшнее, чем было, когда убивали того парня.   
И страх затмевал всё, заставив Шенна шептать, уткнувшись в ладони Джея:  
— Господикакэтобольно...

Джареда приговорили к легкой смерти от инъекции. Шеннон присутствовал там, и Джей смотрел только на него. Когда его сердце остановилось, Шеннон потерял сознание.

_Когда-нибудь Вечность сомкнется за нашими спинами,_  
И ветры подхватят серебряный смех  
Мы будем другими. Светлее, наивнее.   
Мы будем лететь… всё быстрее, и вверх,  
К звезде, что на юг от рассвета, и дальше,   
За грань неизвестных, забытых дорог.   
Мы будем лететь. Вместе с кем-то, и где-то.  
Мы будем лететь. Ради тех, кто не смог.  
Нас взглядом проводят случайные встречные,  
Пусть думают — снится им крыльев восторг.  
А мы — мы подарим им что-то беспечное,  
Алмазную пыль или желтый цветок.  
Нас ждут бесконечные новые истины,  
Осталось лишь сделать последний рывок.   
И мы будем там, где неслышимы выстрелы.  
Когда-нибудь. Где-нибудь. С кем-нибудь. В срок. 

***

Машину тряхнуло и Шеннон ошалело уставился перед собой, плохо понимая, где находится. Ладони взмокли, в горле пересохло. Кровь пульсировала как сумасшедшая. Он перевел дыхание и глянул в окно. Солнце. Океан. Где-то около четырех дня. Надо напомнить шоферу, чтобы впредь был осторожней. А еще... Он достал из кармана телефон и набрал. На другом конце послышался бодрый веселый голос.  
— Мне такой сон приснился — не поверишь, — сказал Шеннон. — В шоке до сих пор. Расскажу потом. И ты там тоже был, ага... — Он уже собрался нажать отбой, но в последний момент добавил. — Я люблю тебя, Джей.

Мэтт Воктер не играл в группе уже два года.


	3. Пепел

_Все по правилам: свет погашен давно,_   
_Но придёт кто-то непрошеный._   
_Это стук дождя в моё окно,_   
_Как в первый день осени._   
_(с)_

 

Он научился жить сам, в-мире-без-него, он постарался забыть музыку как красивый, но болезненный сон, он не боялся того, что брат будет ему сниться или приходить наяву. Но Джаред не снился и не приходил. Ни разу. Шеннон даже просил его об этом. Ему все время казалось, что он что-то забыл сказать младшему. Что-то очень важное, упущенное, то, что принесло бы покой им обоим. Шенн редко заходил в его в комнату. Редко потому что невыносимо хотелось зарыться лицом в его вещи и выть. Джаред не приходил и Шеннон почти перестал его ждать.  
А сейчас, во время вечерней прогулки по городу, когда нежаркое заходящее солнце окрашивало дома во все оттенки красного, он почувствовал его — так как чувствуют на лице последние теплые лучи в миг уходящей осени, в миг когда солнце падает за горизонт. На площади полукругом стояла толпа, слушая заезжего скрипача, и Джаред стоял там. Шеннон ясно видел как теплый блик ложится на его скулу, как играют золотые искорки на ресницах. Джей слушал музыку, прижав сложенные ладони к губам. Его не могло здесь быть. Но он был. Шенн не подходил, не окликал его, не доставал камеру, чтобы запечатлеть того, чей пепел он развеял по ветру много лет назад. Он просто жадно впитывал его облик, а затем отступил и скрылся за спинами. Слушай музыку, родной. Я тебя помню.

Холод стальным лезвием провел по позвоночнику и ногам. Шеннон обернулся. Среди бесчисленных прохожих он наткнулся глазами именно на Мэтта. Тот смотрел прямо — будто нож всадил, а потом развернулся и город скрыл его, как скрывал многих. Шеннон не боялся. Страх исчез вместе с самым большим пережитым ужасом — когда после казни он коснулся рук Джея и понял, что они всё еще неуловимо теплые. Шеннон присел на парапет и закурил. Мэтта считали безвести пропавшим много лет назад. Сколько — Шеннон не считал. Время теперь было условной единицей и единственным, что отделяло его от Джареда. Шеннон давно уже забыл, что такое календарь. Он сверял только часы и каждый раз удивлялся, когда оказывалось, что прошел еще один год. Он не считал годы. Для него время застыло на нулевой отметке вместе со взглядом Джареда. И теперь всё это было не случайным: ни появление Джея ни появление Мэтта. Видно, пора.  
Шеннон еще раз окинул взглядом город. Тот был залит золотистым вечерним светом, в котором люди двигались слишком медленно и казались такими же золотистыми призраками. Город вечернего света как сказал бы Джаред.

Теперь пора ждать, когда придет Мэтт. Шеннон не опасался стука в дверь. И не запирал ее. Потому что рано или поздно к нему должны были постучать и войти. А может и зайти без стука. Звонок он перерезал тоже очень давно — тот напоминал ему о том, как Джаред частенько забывал ключи, а потом мог поднять трезвон среди ночи или ранним утром, еще и возмутиться, что ему не открыли за две секунды. Как-то, рассматривая свежие, только что распечатанные фотографии, Шеннон поймал себя на том, что вытирает глаза ладонью, потому что ему на какой-то момент показалось, что Джей заглядывает через плечо и он хотел обернуться и спросить: «Ну и как тебе?».

— Почему не закрываешься? — спросил Мэтт вместо приветствия.  
— Зачем?  
— От нехороших людей.  
— Нет нехороших людей.  
— А я?  
Шеннон хмыкнул:  
— А мы враги?  
— А мы друзья? — Мэтт обвел взглядом дом, в котором не был дай бог памяти. — Тебе проще без него жить?  
— По-моему это глупый вопрос. — Шеннон подвинул к нему стул и достал сигареты. — Садись. Расскажешь мне о нем.  
— У тебя должны быть свои воспоминания, Шеннон. Свои. — Мэтт присел и вынув из кармана фото, положил его лицом вниз. — Скажи, когда ты смотрел в его глаза — что ты видел? Любовь? Ожидание? Отчаяние? Или может то, что сам хотел видеть? Счастливчик. А я видел там ад. Каждый день. Каждую минуту. Я был рад, когда он забывался. Из тысяч способов я искал тот, что даст ему утешение. А ему нужен был ты. Это было страшно.   
— Делаешь меня виноватым в том, что произошло? Если бы ты его не втянул...  
— Я его не втягивал. — Мэтт поморщился. — Я всего лишь предложил. У Джея был удивительный потенциал духовного лидера. Потому что такие, как он и создают новые религии и новые миры. А ты делал его слабым. Но без тебя вышло еще хуже.  
— Не жалуйся. — Красный огонек сигареты Шенна предупредительно вспыхнул стоп-сигналом. — Зато ты с ним спал сколько влезет.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я его заставлял со мной ложиться, то ошибаешься. Может, по себе судишь? Судя по тому, что я увидел тогда в гримерке, до этого было недалеко.  
— Я прежде всего его _брат_ , — процедил Шеннон.  
— А если ты его брат и хотел, чтобы он был жив, почему не организовал ему побег? Я-то хотя бы попытался. Почему позволил, чтоб его смерть еще и снимали? На забаву публике? Публика получила свой жирный кусок и забыла. Забыла! Спроси их, помнят ли они, кто такой Джаред и большинство скажет, что им плевать.   
— А что я мог сделать?! Меня не спрашивали! После твоей попытки стало еще только хуже.  
— Ты мог избавить его от необходимости умирать при всех. Думаешь, он бы не принял яд из твоих рук? — Мэтт криво улыбнулся. — Я думаю, что он бы еще и целовал тебе эти руки.  
— Он не попросил у них прощения, — тихо сказал Шеннон. — Отказался. Сказал, что возможно он избавил этих людей от еще более страшной участи и что ему еще должны быть благодарны за то, что он дал им новую жизнь.   
— Вполне в его духе. — Мэтт кивнул. — Но всё равно его жизнь не должна была оборваться вот так. Я ведь еще хотел, чтобы у Джея были дети.  
— Чего-о?! — Шеннон поперхнулся сигаретным дымом и собственным удивлением.  
— Я бы ему хорошую партию подобрал, — невозмутимо продолжил Мэтт. — А ты ускорил всё донельзя, притащив за собой хвост.  
— А может, всё началось еще тогда, когда ты его увез?  
— Я _силой_ его увез? А может, все началось еще тогда, когда ты дал ему надежду и тут же и отнял ее? — Мэтт перевернул фотографию. — Он почему-то не любил, когда его снимали. Говорил, что его душу больше никто не видит. Никто, кроме тебя. — Шеннон подтянул к себе снимок — на нем Джей сидел где-то на крыльце и читал. — Он всегда смотрит в книгу, — в голосе Мэтта послышалась грусть. — Иногда я говорю «Подними глаза», но он меня не слышит. Скажи, он не снится тебе?  
— Нет, — почему-то шепотом ответил Шенн.  
— А я слышу как бьется его сердце. — Рука Мэтта плавно, как в замедленной съемке, поднялась с пистолетом. — Я слышу его всегда.  
Шеннон закрыл глаза, стараясь удержать в памяти лицо брата. Перед глазами возникла картина из далекой, еще не прожитой жизни: жара, солнце, Лос-Анджелес, Джей и Томо о чем-то спорят. Они только что сегодня подписали контракт. Шенн тащит им холодное пиво, три бутылки. Джаред поворачивается к нему и успевает подхватить одну прежде, чем она упадет и разобьется. Шеннон неловок как всегда. На лице Джареда появляется улыбка. Какое яркое солнце...


	4. Когда закончится это сраженье...

_Когда закончится это сраженье,_   
_И если ты доживешь до рассвета,_   
_Тебе станет ясно, что запах победы_   
_Такой же едкий, как дух пораженья._

_Когда откроются в доме ставни,_   
_Где все давно ожидают чуда,_   
_Тогда и сбудется сон твой давний,_   
_И я неслышно уйду отсюда._

_Мне нужно вышить на пяльцах слово_   
_Одной забытой всеми молитвы:_   
_Тогда ты снова сможешь увидеть_   
_Все краски мира на месте битвы._

_Тогда наступит последний вечер,_   
_И ты уйдешь, не простившись даже,_   
_И в небе встретишь Того, Кто вечен._   
_Мне только птицы потом расскажут._

_(с)_

 

Мэтту не раз хотелось, глядя на душевные страдания Джареда, поднести тому яд, смешав его в тонкостенном бокале с соком или алкоголем, но он ни разу так и не завершил начатое: Джаред был его любимым человеком — с того самого первого момента, как Мэтт его увидел в руках собственных адептов, и не смог позволить, чтоб те испортили его совершенное создание. Джаред стал первым и единственным исключением из правил. 

Мэтт помнил те дни, когда Джаред ушел от брата, попытавшись разорвать их болезненные узы. Мэтт не требовал от него ответных чувств: он любил его сам – так же безнадежно и сильно, как Джей любил своего брата. И он искал способ приглушить его боль, дать ему хоть временную анестезию. И Джаред перестал бояться крови, тьмы, смерти, но так и не вытравил из себя привязанность к брату, которая отравляла его и делала слабым. 

Джаред никогда не срывался на людях: только Мэтт видел, как того ломало, когда проходило действие того обезбаливающего, что он ему предложил. Любовь Джея к старшему брату больше всего напоминала раковую опухоль, обнаруженную на последней стадии, когда можно только облегчить страдания, но не вылечить. Когда Джаред с помощью подручных средств объяснял их жертвам, что боль выводит человека на высшие уровни сознания — это было его химиотерапией. Когда наступало обострение и требовалось хирургическое вмешательство — Мэтт закрывался с ним наедине, привязывал тонкими кожаными ремнями его руки, доставал нож — и узоры выбитых на спине черных крыльев начинали истекать кровью. Джареду нужна была боль физическая, чтобы заглушить душевную и Мэтт давал ему всё, что он просил: нож, плеть, руки. И тогда, истерзанный телесно, Джей засыпал спокойно — до следующего приступа.  
Джаред ни разу не произнес вслух имя брата, но Мэтт слышал, как тот кричит его внутренне, когда по ночам сворачивается в комок и закрывается: словно от ударов, пытаясь побыстрей забиться в скорлупу. И Мэтт тогда готов был выскочить на улицу, сорваться в ночь, притащить Шеннона прямо к ним, прибить того к алтарю и отдать младшему брату.

Мэтт до мельчайших деталей помнил, как Джаред вышел к нему на крыльцо дома, который они сняли для отдыха. Джей шел тихо, держа в руках книгу, глаза были ясными. Он присел на ступеньки, со спокойной улыбкой сказал, что ему приснилось, что его скоро не станет, и открыл томик стихов. И тогда с удивлением Мэтт понял, что у Джареда хорошее настроение: возможно от того, что ему нравилась книга, а может, от того, что он посчитал сон вещим. Мэтт отошел и заснял его на телефон. Снимок вышел не самого лучшего качества, но Мэтт был рад, что Джаред не возражал.

А после объявился Шеннон и всё пошло совсем неправильно. Мэтт видел съемку в зале суда: Джей был спокоен и тих, как в тот день с книгой. О дне его казни было объявлено заранее, обещали даже короткий репортаж с места ее проведения. Мэтт не включал его: он смотрел на стрелки часов. Он с предельной ясностью слышал, как остановилось сердце Джареда, а после… застучало вновь. И с тех пор Мэтт жил с двойной силой, потому что у него было второе сердце. Он слышал его всегда: все эти холодные годы без Джея, скрываясь, меняя имена, обдумывая приговор Шеннону, засыпая в одиночестве.

И вот много лет спустя Мэтт вернулся: в город, который его забыл, в город, который всё еще помнил звуки шагов Джареда, в город, где жил его брат, который не слышал его сердца.  
Шеннон хочет, чтоб он рассказал про те дни, что они провели с Джаредом? А что рассказать? Про то, как Джаред слизывал капли крови с кончика ножа? Про то, как болезненно красиво смотрелись привязанные к крюку его руки, пока на полностью обнаженном теле проявлялись узкие красные полосы? Про то, что однажды он попросил у Мэтта мальчишку, похожего на Шенна, хотя бы на ночь себе? Мэтт разрешил, надеясь на то, что внешнее сходство на время обманет и успокоит Джея. Про то, как он нашел их потом спящими: мальчишку – с ножом в сердце, а Джареда – лежащего рядом лицом в подушку? Про то, как он за плечо развернул того к себе и услышал: «Не то. Но он не мучился»? Шеннон уверен, что он это хочет слышать? Мэтт видел, что нет — не уверен. Но даже если бы оказалось, что так, он бы не сказал ничего. Потому что Шеннон хотел слышать, как жил его брат, а Мэтт знал, что это была не жизнь — Джаред мучился и угасал без брата, как свеча, которой не хватает кислорода для горения. А потом Шеннон позволил, чтоб чужие пальцы сжались на фитиле, задушив огонек безвозвратно.  
И Мэтт ощутил странное умиротворение, когда сталь коснулась лба Шенна. Помнит ли тот, какой сегодня день? Нет, вряд ли. Шеннон предпочитает забывать то, что невыгодно помнить. «Возможно, Джей, есть справедливость в том, что твой старший брат присоединится к тебе в день временной остановки твоего сердца. Ты всегда говорил, что мы все в этой жизни дремлем, а просыпаемся лишь с ее финалом».

Мэтт нажал на курок. За окном золотистые сумерки плавно перетекли в ночь.

_И мед покажется горше соли,_   
_Слеза полыни степной не слаще,_   
_И я не знаю сильнее боли,_   
_Чем быть живым среди многих спящих…_


	5. Вне расписания

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки для создания атмосферы:  
> "Вне расписания": Vivaldi Концерт №1 Ми мажор RV 269 "La Primavera"; Океан Ельзи — Обійми мене

Стоя на краю платформы в ожидании утренней электрички, Мэтт поправил дорожную сумку на плече и достал сигареты. Дыхание вырвалось изо рта облачком пара: рассвет был холодным и чистым — как в тот день, много лет назад. Порыв ветра заставил огонек мазнуть мазнуть по пальцам. Да, Джей, твой брат так и не смог оценить твой потенциал. Он никогда не давал тебе светить в полную силу. Но в будущем, в том будущем времени, в которое ты верил, все будет по-другому, все получится. 

***

 

Почему он не сразу остановил своих людей, выбравших жертвой Джея? У Мэтта был ответ: он не сразу разглядел, кто перед ним. А когда понял — решил беречь. Джей был таким сильным. И таким уязвимым. Не его место, не его время, не здесь и не сейчас.  
Позже Джей полностью поддержит теорию того, что сознание очищается через страдания тела. И физическая боль: чужая либо своя — будет успокаивать Джареда; калечить и уродовать его будет боль душевная, виновником которой то ли по злому умыслу, то ли по незнанию будет Шеннон. Джей будет болен душевной гемофилией: кровотечением, от которого не будет спасения, и его брат будет аспирином, разжижающим эту кровь, но не приносящим облегчения.  
Шеннон считал младшего брата обычным человеком, так и не разглядев в том способность перекраивать чужие мысли и изменять мир. Когда Мэтт смотрел на Джея, он не думал: он чувствовал. Джаред излучал настолько сильно, что его боль становилась плотной, ощутимой, почти зримой. Именно это в свое время толкнуло в свое время Мэтта к тому, чтобы зайти в гримерную, одеть Джея и забрать его оттуда.

***

 

Джей, уже у него дома, много пил, обнимал «белого друга», ел горячее, пил, отсыпался. Лечить сломанных людей — трудное и неблагодарное дело, но Мэтт не жаловался. Он мало говорил в те дни: поил, отводил Джея спать, укладывал, подгребал под бок, а наутро готовил горячий бульон. И потом Джей во сне инстинктивно подползал поближе, стоило Мэтту перевернуться на другой бок или хоть на сантиметр отдалиться. Шеннон так и не усвоил, что в кризисные моменты нельзя оставлять Джареда одного.  
Первоначально Мэтт вместе с Джеем надеялся на то, что Шенн сделает шаг навстречу: позвонит или приедет (знал же, где искать брата!). Но Шеннон пошел на принцип. А Джею не нужны были принципы: он нуждался в том, чтобы его приняли таким, как он есть, и признали его право любить того, кто был его слабостью, его брешью в монолитной стене. Но Шеннон не пришел и, именно тогда, сам еще не зная того, подвел Джея за руку к инъекции смерти. А Мэтт хотел, чтобы Джаред был жив и счастлив: любой ценой. Он бы оберегал его при любом раскладе.  
После отъезда из города Джей долго ждал, что Шеннон начнет его искать, а потом, когда понял, что нет — не станет, взял в руки нож и сказал, что новой жертвой займется он сам. И Мэтт дал ему такую возможность — своеобразный «морфий». В своем ожидании Джаред поставил красное многоточие.

***

 

В ночи, когда не помогало ничего, в ночи, когда оба не спали, Мэтт отвязывал Джея, теряющего сознание, переносил его, укладывал на живот, чтобы не беспокоить истерзанную спину, касался синяка на скуле и смотрел, как тот засыпает. Когда Джей засыпал сразу — было хорошо: тогда он не не вспоминал о пытке, названной «крылья орла», когда человеку рассекают ребра у позвоночного столба и разводят руки в стороны и можно увидеть, как работают легкие. Иногда он говорил, что хотел бы ее попробовать. На себе.  
Джей не жил, а выгорал, и чем дольше он оставался без Шеннона — тем меньше ему хватало кислорода. В дни, когда он отходил, Мэтт читал ему стихи. Он ни словом не вспоминал Шеннона — просто читал стихи, и Джей казался благодарным за это.

***

 

Иногда, при ритуалах, Джей, словно забавляясь, включал классику: легкую, чистую, светлую, создающую резкий, странный контраст с криками жертв. Мэтт помнил ее, потому что делил с Джеем все: жизнь, постель, боль, музыку. Шеннон не любил Джея — он любил лишь себя. А Мэтт даже после казни Джея видел его везде: очертания тела в смятых простынях придорожных мотелей, в тени глубоких кресел, в ночных сплетениях ветвей деревьев. Он слышал, как бьется его сердце, слышал дыхание, слышал шаги. Он до сих пор любил его: неоправданно и нелогично. Потому что пока жива память — смерти нет.

***

 

И сейчас, на безлюдной платформе, в ушах Мэтта звучала любимая мелодия Джея: тема весны, предельно точно описывающая его. Да, Джей, ты так и не увидел то время, когда музыку всегда можно будет носить с собой. Ты бы оценил.  
Мэтт поправил наушники, сделал последнюю затяжку. Край неба порозовел, засветились огоньки приближающегося поезда. Когда-нибудь, в мире сверхскоростей и быстрых сообщений я встречу тебя заново. В холодный чистый рассвет на пустом вокзале. А ожидание — оно всегда вне расписания, Джей...


	6. Тиопентал натрия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Трек для создания атмосферы: Apocalyptica — Faraway

Шеннон смотрит на него с жалостью. Это не то, что Джаред хочет читать в его взгляде, и поэтому он произносит:  
– Не надо. Это всего лишь тело. Это внешнее. Видимое.  
Шеннон не понимает: для него избитое, едва не растерзанное толпой тело — и есть его брат. Он не замечает, что Джаред — это не только тело, что тот уже равнодушен к физической боли.  
– Спроси, куда они дели томик, - говорит Джаред и видит, как Шеннон морщит лоб в попытке понять о чем речь. - Это не орудие убийства. Там был томик Йейтса. При обыске его должны были забрать.  
– Я спрошу, - отвечает Шеннон, но Джаред понимает: скорей всего, не спросит. Шеннон не был трусом всего один раз в жизни: когда закрывал его собой.

Джаред подробно рассказывает все, о чем у него спрашивают, и отказывается от защитника. Его дважды прогоняют через психологическую экспертизу: людям кажется, что он ненормален, несмотря на результаты. Возможно, Шеннон тоже хочет, чтобы брат оказался психом. Но он не псих: чем ближе время приговора — тем спокойней становится Джаред. Люди так озабочены временем смерти, что теряют это самое время. Он не озабочен: Джаред думает о том, когда он наконец сбросит физическую оболочку — о тех возможностях, которые тогда для него откроются. Будет ли тогда болеть уже несуществующее сердце? Мэтт желал его душе покоя. Это было лучшее признание, которое он когда-либо слышал.

Шеннон сжимает переносицу и вытирает глаза, когда слышит время и способ казни. Джаред едва заметно оживляется: он хочет узнать больше — состав препаратов, механизм их действия и когда все закончится. Но тогда, когда Шеннон не будет слышать его вопросов.  
– От пяти до восемнадцати минут? - уточняет он позже. - Это хорошо. Это недолго.  
У Джареда светлое, по-детскому чистое лицо. Он видит, что его слова пугают и объясняет:  
– Просто раньше были такие способы, что нужно было умирать порой не один день. А тут быстро. - Он кивает и смотрит на свои скованные руки. Скоро он не будет скован. Он не может объяснить Шеннону, что так будет лучше. Мэтт бы его понял. 

Джаред смотрит на брата, пока в вену вводится тиопентал натрия: раствор, что погрузит его в подобие глубокого сна. Вслед за ним последует павулон, вызывающий удушье, и хлорид калия, что наконец остановит сердце.  
Джаред смотрит на брата, пока сами собой не закрываются веки. 

_Кто, терпеливый,_   
_Душу пытал на излом,_   
_Судеб извивы_   
_Смертным свивая узлом,_   
_Ранясь, рискуя,_   
_Маясь в крови и в поту, -_   
_Чтобы такую_   
_Миру явить красоту?_

До времени покоя остается десять минут.

**Author's Note:**

> В текстах использованы стихи одного из моих соавторов, З. Ященко и У. Йейтса.


End file.
